


I just want my friends back

by orphan_account



Category: Childhood - Fandom, i want my friends >:(, minecraft but not really
Genre: Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vent Post, i grew up too fast, i miss you, i miss your voice, i wanna go back, i wanna leave, i wanna play minecraft with my friends again, its late and im crying, please call me, please give me my childhood back, please text me again, shit post, too fast for this world, why did the hive have to change, why do people only play on hypixel???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its late and im tired and crying pls dont pay attention to this i just need to vent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I just want my friends back

What happened to being kids?  
To playing Minecraft at 10 at night and saying how cool we were for staying up "Late"  
What happened to us?

Why did we have to drift apart?  
Why did we have to grow up??  
Why did I have to leave...

Why don't we talk anymore?  
Why CAN'T we talk anymore???  
I miss you  
I ask to play Minecraft but its the same response

"Sorry I have too much homework, Ill try to fix it then we can play"

Why did we have to grow up?  
Why do things have to change.

I miss you.

Please come back to me.

I want you to tell me that you're gonna go make yourself a cup of tea and leave me on call while I wait for you.  
I want to play bedwars with you and get so happy when we win and so annoyed when we lose.  
I want my childhood back.  
We've grown up too fast that we've forgotten what was important.  
How important you mean to me.  
I think you forgot that.

Please.

Can the world just stop for a moment.  
For a second.  
So I can try..

... Try to catch up.  
Try to catch up and forgot about the past like you have...


End file.
